Saint Seiya-The New Wyvern
by zaraqui kenpachi
Summary: After dying, reincarnating as a specter of Hades is the last thing in the mind of a fan of Saint Seiya. He has an important decision to make. He will either serve Hades or he has different plans in mind: SI-OC, Wyvern OC
1. Chapter 1-The Rebirth of Wyvern

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my newest fanfic, this time it's a fic that explores the other side.

The OC is called Drako and the story will happen in the Omega series, but there will be some changes created by his presence and other specters in the future

OCs for spectra can be suggested and the best ones are accepted, remembering that there will be several girls among the specters. The reason for this will be explained later

Now it's time to start burn your cosmos and advance for Athena (or not).

 **-Start-**

Nobody expects to die so soon, but no one expects to open their eyes after death. But I'm being rushed, let's start at the beginning.

I am Jake and I live in Japan. Obviously I was not born here, but I moved here for 7 years and I have lived here since then. I am 24 and I live in Osaka, it is a beautiful city and I like to live in it, mainly because I live alone

I am a manga editor and currently I do the editions on the one piece, which means I know the ending and I have to say it will surprise everyone.

I live in a beautiful house that is near a park. Since I arrived in Japan, I fell in love with anime and manga, I have some favorites like Samurai X, Black Jack, One Piece and mainly Saint Seiya.

I have a lot of action figures of some characters, but I have all the cloths without being dressed, the Cloth Stones and the Scales of the Marine Generals, but I still lacked the collections of the Surplice of Hades and other small collections that I had ordered and would arrive today.

I had just taken a shower when I heard the doorbell ringing. I answered the door and the deliveryman gave me the box with the Surplices and a smaller box with small extra collections of the series.

I carried the boxes to the porch and placed them on a chair. I leaned against the balcony railing and stared up at the starry sky, enjoying the bright stars.

"I finally have the complete collection of cloths, it took me to get all the Surplices, but I got almost all of them, I just missed the Persephone of the games but I already ordered this one and it arrives the day after tomorrow. I think it's time to open, I hope that none of them is damaged. "

I opened the box and took it out one at a time until I got my favorite Surplice, Wyvern, and I'm talking about the Lost Canvas manga, which is much cooler than the anime, but I was annoyed when I saw one of the wings were broken in the middle

"I knew that some of them would be damaged, I would not care much if it were some of the more boring as the frog, but it had to be just that, my luck is not smiling at me today." I let her fall on the balcony floor by accident but I left her there and went back to get the Surplices that were missing and fortunately no more was damaged.

"I'll have to order another from Wyvern tomorrow and expect to arrive, but it was only the one that came damaged." After that I went inside with all the Surplices, except for Wyvern's damaged and I went to sleep.

The next day, the bell rang again and I opened the door to receive a small box with the Surplice of Persephone. I went back to the balcony and opened the box.

"I hope this one is whole." I held the surplice in one hand and one of the wings fell to the ground.

I gave a small cry of anger. "This surplice is very rare, I will complain to the delivery person." As soon as I turned and entered the house, I slipped on something and fell through the balcony railing

I was falling down and the remains of Wyvern's cloth fell along with me. The last thing I saw before I hit the ground and everything went dark was the bright stars in the sky forming what looked like a Wyvern

The next thing I see is darkness as dark as a moonless night and I feel like I'm under the water, but I'm not drowning.

'I remember that this is how Nirvana was described, but I was not a Buddhist, so how am I in Nirvana? The next thing I see is light.

"So it's in the light that Buddha lives, will I be able to see the Twin Sala's Trees Garden, although Shaka is not there, it must still be lovely to see

I was pushed into the light and as soon as I saw that I was in a medical room, I understood that I was not in Nirvana, but I probably fell into the cycle of reincarnation.

The next 3 years of my life were monotonous and varied between sleeping, eating and wearing the diaper, which is the most embarrassing moment of my life, old and new.

It was only when I was 4 years old that I understood where I was. I and my country were walking through a park when I saw someone who appreciates Shun of Andromeda relaxing on a bench reading a book.

'Until he has a beautiful cosplay, I've never been good at cosplay, but at least we live in Kyoto, so I can try cosplay later.'

I looked the side of where I was sitting and saw that the "Shun" was approaching from where I was sitting.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"C-Can." I said smiling and he sat next to me.

"Hi, my name is Shun, what's yours?" He asked me and I smiled

"M-My name is Drako," I said.

'I loved that name, it's better than my old one, shame I still have a bit of trouble speaking ... he said his name was Shun?, But that's impossible'.

"W-What are you reading?" I asked smiling.

"It's a book my brother bought on my birthday, it's called the rebirth of the lilies, it's a very beautiful book."

We relax on the bench for 5 minutes until Shun looks sideways and I also look when I feel a strong energy coming from the entrance of the park and soon I see Shiryu entering with Shunrei and a small baby in the arms and soon I recognize where I I'm on the timeline.

'So I'm before the omega, that'll be interesting, but I can worry about that later, Shiryu is coming towards me and he's one of my favorite bronze saints along with Ikki, sorry he blinded every saga, any The optician must send him away, so he goes into their offices. '

Shiryu approaches us and looks at me before looking at Shun. "It's good to see you Shun, I see you met a boy with a strong cosmos for his age."

"It's good to see you too Shiryu, it's true, he has a strong cosmos, although he probably does not understand what that is." Shun said looking at me

"I agree," He said and then sat down in the vacant area of the bank. "Hi boy, what's your name?"

"Drako, what about y-your?"

"My name is Shiryu."

"W-What do you mean by c-cosmos?"

"Cosmo is ..." He paused to think for a moment.

"Cosmos is the energy that every saint uses to destroy atoms. Every human being has a cosmos inside him and with him can work miracles, but the cosmos is hardly awakening in adults, but in children it is easier ..." Soon I heard my mother is calling me.

"S-Sorry, but I have to go, my mom is calling, t-thank you and it was nice to meet you". I said running to where my mother was.

Since that day, I started training, both at home or doing karate school, after all if I reincarnated in this world, I'm going to end up in the plot, so I better not look like a doll against any saint

There was no other event like that until I was 10. I was relaxing on the porch after a bit of night training, this time taking care of anything on the floor when I looked up at the sky and saw a star shining brighter than the others .

"Some saints must be burning their cosmos, but which one?" I noticed that the star belonged to no visible constellation and the brightness of it was black.

"It must be a Martian then, maybe Sonia or ..." I was interrupted as the star's brightness approached and a Cloth Stone landed on my balcony.

"I'm a Martian, but that must be horrible. Well, I'm going to have to see the Cloth before I judge, but I hope it's not a Martian." I sighed and grabbed Cloth Stone in the shape of a star and it was black as night.

I tried to concentrate cosmo on the gem to awaken it, but nothing happened. "Even though I have mastered the basics of the cosmos, I still can not do enough to awaken the cloth, I hope I can do it soon."

Since that day, I carried the gem on my neck, hidden from my parents, but no one came to visit me or found anything that had anything to do with the plot until I was 15 years old.

My Cloth Stone was inactive until she started to shine on October 15th, the day after my birthday.

'It seems like I'm finally going to find out what this armor is.' I grabbed the gem and left the house for a spin. I followed the glow until I was in the middle of a small grove that I played when I was younger.

Suddenly the floor began to burn with a black flame and a ladder appeared, followed by a black aura.

The brilliance of Cloth Stone filled the spot and the cloth appeared in armor form and to my surprise it was Wyvern's Surplice in his form in The Lost Canvas.

"You killed me and now is my armor? This is a terrible irony of fate and now I serve Hades?".I felt a chill in the spine when I said it

I reached my hand toward the armor and it joined my body and it was the same as Radamanthys in The Lost Canvas.

"At least it's the coolest version of the armor." I said as I descended the ladder that linked the earth to the underworld. "Another thing I have to find out is what element I dominate, probably darkness, though I can not be sure, fire is another possibility '.

I went down the stairs for what seemed like hours until I saw a large temple. I entered it to see if anyone existed in it, but it was empty of living things, although the armor of all the ghosts was there.

"It seems I've found where the specters receive their surprises." I sat down on a marble chair that existed there.

"Serving Hades is better than serving Poseidon or Mars, although it is not my favorite deity, I prefer Athena or Pallas, maybe even Artemis was interesting. I am the first of the specters to appear and I am not interested in serving Hades, so maybe I can ... "

I got up quickly and used my cosmos to make Garuda's Cloth turn into a Cloth Stone. "I'll start my own army, I have not yet decided who I'm going to serve, but I will not serve Hades. I'll get some of the coolest, I will destroy the rest so there are no specters in the service of Hades. "

I destroyed most of the surplices except Garuda, Griffon, Alraune, Balron, Basilisk, Bat, Behemoth, Benu, Cait Sith, Deadly Beetle, Dryad, Elf, Gargoyle, Genbu, Gorgon, Harpy, Ikelos, Leech, Lizard, Lycaon, Mandrake, Moloch, Phobetor, Hypno, Thanatos, Hades, Morpheus, Nasu, Oneiros, Owl, Papillon, Phantasos, Whale and Musca.

Of 108 surplices, I only left 35 remaining, 3 are surplices that Hades built when revived some Saints of Athena and 8 of them are special surplices. I will have work ahead, I will have to modify the existing cloths and create new, at least I have the memories of my to help with this, but at least with the ones I have and do not need to modify, I already have the base of something, now where the river Flegetonte is, I'll need it to modify the cloths."

I walked through hell for a while until I saw the forge where the surplices were built. "Finally, now I just need to change them."

I put all the cloth stones on a stone bench and bags with the fragments of the surplices that I destroyed under the countertop

"I'm going to start working on the surplices tomorrow, but today I have a goddess to visit." I used the memory of Wyvern's surplice to open a portal to the island where she was in the Omega series

'Okay, now I just need to act cohesively and everything will work out'. I said and I went through a portal of black flames that I opened.

 **-Athena Pov-**

On a quiet island in the Pacific Ocean. Athena was sitting in a beach chair watching a 6-year-old Kouga play with some toys in the sand as she felt a powerful cosmo and a pillar of black flames appeared on the beach far from Kouga.

Soon a figure was seen amidst the flames before the pillar faded and a boy of no more than 15 stood there wearing a black cloth that he soon recognized as a surplice.

Seiya and Shina soon appeared at Athena's side and saw that Kouga was heading for the figure and before Seiya could get Kouga, he had already reached the boy and he could see that Saori was praying that nothing would happen

 **-Drako Pov-**

I left the pillar of fire and saw Saori along with Seiya and Shina, but what surprised me was a small Kouga who appeared in front of me.

"Hi, my name is Kouga, what's your name? Why is your armor black? Why did you come out of a pillar of flames? Why were the flames black, where did you come from? ..." He I would ask more, but I knelt down and scratched his head.

I saw that this action made Saori more calm, although Seiya and Shina were still on guard.

"My name is Drako and my armor is called surplice, nice to meet you Kouga." I said as I stood up and drove to Saori

"Do not take any step further, what is your intention here?" Seiya asked.

"None, I just came to meet the goddess Athena and just to see her, I can affirm that she is as beautiful as a Persephone."

"Thank you for your praising, but I have to ask, does your arrival herald another holy war?" She asked and I saw in her face that she was praying that she would not

"Maybe, I can not tell if Hades will resuscitate, but even if he does, he will not have an army. I decided to break the cycle of holy wars," I said, kneeling down.

"A specter kneeling for Athena." Shina said in surprise.

"I am only paying my respect to a goddess who has done so much for humanity. I am not one of her saints, but I do not plan to be her enemy."

"So you're an ally?" Seiya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In a way, I think so, although any fight you have to fight, I will not get involved unless I deem it necessary or ask me to help, although it may have a price."

I hoped your help, if required, would not be free, so I thank you for relieving my worries of having to go through another holy war."

I nodded and headed to the point where I had come up and Shine grabbed Kouga so he would not approach the pillar of fire.

"Until our next meeting Saori ..." I looked at Kouga and then at Saori. "His element is light, although it has a bit of darkness mixed in." I said and disappeared from the beach

Soon after I reappeared in hell and opened another potal for my quaintal and crossed it quickly, after all I did not want my mother to see me leave a pillar of fire and wearing black armor.

I spent the whole month going to hell to modify the armor and I only managed to modify one, the surplice of Bat, although I already have a person to wear it.

I was in hell looking for a specific soul and I knew I would find her in the first valley of the sixth prison. I walked on the edge of the lake of burning blood before I recognized the soul I wanted.

The girl's soul looked at me in surprise as I reached out for her, but she grabbed my arm at the time and although she was still suffering, I saw a look of hope in her eyes.

I pulled her out of the blood and she knelt on the floor to catch her breath. I threw a cloth over her so she covered herself.

I could see that she was in pain, but even so she stood up and looked at me. I looked at her, "Are you Geist, Shina's sister?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes, I thank you very much that you have taken me out of this hellish torment, but if I may ask, why did you do it?"

"You were a powerful Atena Amazon but you still did not get a cloth, and the cloth you wore was simply a defective prototype you stole from Mu."

"It's true, I did not get a real cloth so I had to use that prototype, but what does that have to do with you saving me?"

"Simple, I want you to wear this surplice and become a specter". I said showing the surplice of Bat

"Are you going to give me a surplice? But I was an Athena servant and even dead I am still, I do not want to serve Hades ..." I interrupted her by raising her hand

"You will not serve Hades, the base of operations of the specters is still hell, but now I command hell, if you accept my proposal, you will be a celestial star, if you do not accept, you will reincarnate without the memories of that life past and without its current strength".I said and reached out my hand with Bat's cloth stone for her.

She stared at the gem for about 3 minutes before picking up the gem.

"So these are the new forms of cloths I've heard about?"

"Yes, they are, although I myself modified this cloth to be more powerful than it was before and combined with its own power, you deserve the title of celestial star. Before, the specters had no training and their powers came only from the surplices , but now all the specters will be picked by me personally and will have training, before turning specters or after arriving here, it does not matter, but they will have training. "

"I see, then my current strength level plus the surplice strength level puts me with a celestial star?"

"Yes, and you are below only the 3 judges of hell."

She smiled at that. "How do I activate the surplice? I want to experience it."

"Simple, focus your cosmos on it and it will respond."

Geist concentrated his cosmos and the cloth stone responded by covering the valley of the sixth prison with black light and Geist arose wearing the surplice of Bat

"Welcome, **Bat Geist the Celestial Star of Darkness**."

"This power is very great, that is ...".

I walked out towards Judecca. "Let Geist, I fear a lot to prepare, a training camp, a place of leisure and other small details and I have to continue to prepare the surplices"

"Do you have someone else in your sight to wear a surplice?" She asked as she followed.

"Yes, although I do not have the surplices modified yet, but I'll have one more ready in 1 month."

"It takes 1 month to modify a surplice?" Geist asked surprised.

"Yes, repairing armor takes a few hours, changing it after it has been created takes 1 month and creates new delay for 3 months. This is clear if you want to do it right, you can hurry, but the cloth, scale, surplice can become fragile and this does not will serve to protect you from great damage. "

"I see, then we'll have to wait another month to get another specter?"

"Yes, there are 2 armor, Garuda and Griffon's armor that do not need almost any modification, so each of them should take 1 week to get ready, but I do not have anyone on my list that serves any of them, so yes , it will take 1 month for the next specter to emerge. "

"Well, that'll give us time to make hell more enjoyable for the specters."

"True, I have ideas that will allow us to even have a pool, but I'm going to have to activate the minions to build it."

"Minions?" She asked confused.

"Tormented souls whom Hades used as common lackeys, who were neither celestial stars nor terrestrial stars. Hades had hundreds of them and used them as a weak layer of defense, I will use it as servants and builders."

"I have 2 more questions. If I am the celestial star of darkness, what is your name?"

" **Wyvern Drake the Celestial Star of Destruction**. Now, what is your second question?" I asked.

"Who do you plan to add the specter rows?"

I smiled, "It's a secret, but I can name one if it makes you happy."

"You can talk". She said

"Misha"

"But that does not say anything, except it will be a girl." She said pouting

"Exactly, I want that when someone enters the ranks is a surprise" I said and soon I looked forward, where already I could see Judecca

"When are we going to start?" She asked excitedly.

"Now". I said, smiling.

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N=** This was my first chapter of my newest fic.

I will be getting OCs to fill in the remaining surplices and then Drako will create more until they are 108 (and this time they will actually be 108 surplices)

This is the list of the remaining surplices and whether they are already occupied or not:

Wyvern = Drako (the Celestial Star of Destruction)

Garuda = Free

Griffon = **Reserved**

Alraune = **Reserved**

Balron = **Reserved**

Cockatrice = Free

Bat = Geist (the Celestial Star of Darkness)

Behemoth = Free

Benu = Free

Cait Sith = Free

Deadly Beetle = Free

Dryad = **Reserved**

Arch-Demon = Free

Elf = **Reserved**

Gargoyle = Free

Genbu = Free

Gorgon = Free

Harpy = **Reserved**

Devil Drake = Free

Leech = Free

Lizard = Free

Lycaon = Free

Mandrake = Free

Moloch = Free

Valkyrie = Free

Nasu = Free

Arch-Fairy = Free

Owl = **?** (I have not decided yet, so I'll leave it open)

Papillon = **Reserved**

Whale = Free

Lustful Nun = Free

Beelzebub = Free

Dream Peacock = Free

Death Star = Free

Fallen Archangel = Free

The Surplices Fallen Archangel, Death Star, Dream Peacock, Arch-Fairy, Valkyrie, Arch-Demon, Lustful Nun and Devil Drake belonged to Hades, Thanatos, Hypnos, Oneiros, Morpheus, Phobetor, Phantasos and Ikelos respectively. so they can be used by other specters so I renamed them.

The surplices of Beelzebub and Cockatrice were the surplices of Musca and Basilisk, but I renamed them.

Drako will create more surplices in the future and ideas are accepted along with ideas to dress these existing surplices

A single subject I have to add is that the cloth are in the shape of a gem but they follow the classic style of armor and not that form of the Omega that looked like clothes. So my one unites the best of the two styles, the classic look along with the practicality of cloth stones

 **See you and have a good day(or night)**.


	2. Chapter 2-The Specter of Papillon

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my second chapter of The New Wyvern.

In this chapter, we will have the appearance of at least one more specter, so prepare for it

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

"Exactly, I want that when someone enters the ranks is a surprise" I said and soon I looked forward, where already I could see Judecca

"When are we going to start?" She asked excitedly.

"Now". I said, smiling.

A month has passed since the two of us entered the Judecca. I and Geist have already made some major modifications. We overthrew the smaller specter palaces and began reforming the Judecca, rearranging the army and making it more cohesive, creating training sites throughout hell, we created recreation areas in various places in hell including one in Judecca himself and I turned Judecca into my house.

I also made up another armor, Papillon's surplice, and I knew I should wear it.

I walked to the side of the building and out of the Judecca where Geist was overseeing the completion of the pool construction.

"Geist, how's the progress of the pool going?"

"It's all going well Drako, all we have to do is finish filling the pool with water and do some testing to see if the water control system in the rivers of hell works. How's Papillon's surplice modification going?"

"I'm done, we can get the new specter as soon as the pool is ready."

"Cool, you hid who would be the new specter of me for a whole month and the only thing I managed to get out of you was your name and she's a hero."

"Yes, her act was shown to hell that she was kind and pure-hearted and now she is in the Elysium Fields."

"But the Elysium Fields are not a place only the gods can access." I read about this while learning about hell in my training of Athena's Amazon. "

"No, there is the Elysium and the Elysium Fields. The Elysium is the place where only the gods and those who have received their protection can pass, but the Elysium Fields are the place where the souls of the pure in heart deserve a place of peace in the afterlife go just as in the Greek stories. "

"And we're going to take a soul out of there?"

"No, we'll offer them to join the ranks, but they can refuse, so we will not bother them again"

"Are they more of a soul that we can offer a place in the ranks of the specters?"

"Yes, we will offer this proposal to 3 people, but today only for one of them."

"I see, and as soon as you fix two more surplices, you're going to offer them, right?"

"Exactly Geist, I love your intelligence and insight."

"T-Thank you." She said blushing slightly.

Soon one of the soldiers came to us. "Drako-sama, Geist-sama, the pool was ready, we'll just run the basic tests and we'd like you two to supervise it.

"I see, thanks for the warning, let's go Geist". I said and headed toward the pool.

"I'm coming," Geist said quickly and followed me.

As soon as we got to the pool I nodded to the nearby soldiers and one of the lieutenants came up to us. "Okay, we'll start now, first we can use the water of the Flegetonte River to heat the water and create a thermal pool."

He did this and 3 minutes later the pool water started to emanate steam. I touched the water and it was pleasantly warm, equal to a hot spring

"That's perfect. Geist, come and feel the water, you'll love it," I said, smiling slightly.

She came up to the water and touched it. "That's very good, is that like a hot spring?"

I nodded.

"I do not know how I lived my life without a hot spring"

The lieutenant turned to the controls. "Now we're going to use the waters of Cocytos to cool the water," he said, and a few minutes later the water was again releasing steam, but this time it was a frozen steam.

I touched the water. "It's cold, it's perfect for training."

The lieutenant nodded. "So she's working perfect, you can now regulate the temperature by controlling how much water the two rivers use at the same time."

"Perfect, you can rest now, we'll soon have more reforms to do. You're dismissed."

They saluted and headed for the soldiers' quarters.

"Okay, now that the pool is finished, let's recruit our new membra. Follow me to the Elysium Fields, Geist." I said and started to get into the Judecca

"Where are the Elysium Fields?" She asked me as she followed me.

"Underneath the Judecca, it is the most sheltered place in hell. No man can enter the fields unless he is a god, or the leader of hell."

"And since you're leading hell, you can go in there, but what about me?"

"Other beings can enter as long as they are accompanied by the ruler of hell."

"I understand"

We descended the dark marble stairs that stood in the eastern part of the palace.

"The stairs to the fields are on the east side, but why?"

"The east side symbolizes the right side, that is, a pure and correct soul, but from the perspective of the fields, the ladder is on the right side that symbolizes an impure and corrupt soul and this guides the souls in the Elysium Fields not to rise again ladder that led them there. "

"I found it very poetic." She said smiling slightly and looking at her hands.

"True, I also think poetic."

We continued down the stairs until we reached two gilded gates. There were carved scenes of peace and hope that could soothe the heart of anyone, even Hades.

"These doors are beautiful and emanate a sense of peace that makes my heart ring." Geist said as he closed his eyes and appreciated the feeling

I smiled and walked to the doors. "I guess it's time you met paradise." I opened the doors and the sight that greeted us was breathtaking.

An infinite field of flowers with silvery clouds and rivers of golden water. The place itself emanated a feeling of peace that made you want to lie on the floor and sleep for eternity.

"Let's Geist, it's time we found the soul we came for. One single warning, however, do not burn your cosmos, there's no need for fights in the Elysium Fields, and no one can get hurt in them." I said and she nodded.

We started down the golden ladder that led down to the fields.

"So no one fights here? That should be boring." Geist said pouting.

I started to laugh. "Nobody fights, except in tournaments."

"Tournaments? There are tournaments around here?" She asked in surprise.

"No, but I'm going to create some, after all there are lots of saints and marinas around here and they must be really bored because they can not fight, so I'm going to create tournaments in a specific place for them to fight with their power."

"That's cool, when are they going to start?"

"On our next visit, the first tournament will happen and I invited Athena to watch."

We walked through the fields, surrounded by fairies and curious souls. I was walking that I recognized one of the souls and she was coming towards us.

'Hold on, Jake, do not let your fan heart speak loud and you're ashamed to look like an idiot.'

"What brings two specters of Hades to the Elysium Fields". Asked the soul

"You're wrong, there's no more specter that serves Hades, we're all free from him."

Geist looked at his soul in surprise. "I know you, you're A-Aquarius Camus."

"I was the gold saint of aquarius, but that's been a while, now I'm just Camus".

He turns to me. "If you do not mind answering, why hases no more specters and why do you want a soul from the Elysium Fields?"

"I am the new leader of hell, Wyvern Drako, the celestial star of destruction and I am gathering the specters, but they will be on my command, not Hades. I decided to break the cycles of holy wars, I also already I warned Athena about it. As for the soul, I want some souls in the fields to integrate the specters, this will allow for specters more just and kind than before. "

"I understand and appreciate what you did to Athena, that must have taken some weight off your shoulders, but the souls of the Elysium Fields may not be able to integrate the specters."

"I understand, I'm going to make the proposal and I'll explain why I want them in the army, but if they do not want to, I will not force them. The souls that are here have done a lot in life so I do not want to bother them."

"Now you've surprised me, it's the first heart specter I know and I must assume she's a specter too."

"Yes, I am, my name is Geist, and I am the celestial star of darkness."

"I see. Who is the soul you want to meet?"

"Her name and Misha and she died in a fire."

"I do not know all the people here, but if she's fresh in the fields, she must be around, follow me." He asked and we both followed him.

We walk up to a cluster of great crystalline water lakes. "This is where usually those who died in a fire stay. They stay in peace near water."

"Thank you, Camus, I'll go look for her here. I'd also like to announce that I plan a tournament on the Elysium Fields, after all, all the saints who are here must be bored, including you I suppose."

"I'm not bored, I'm at peace, but I miss a bit of action, this I can not deny. When will this tournament be?"

"In a month, then get ready if you want to compete and I'll do it if you can tell other saints in the fields."

"I'll let you know," he said, moving away toward a cluster of rocks.

"Ah Camus, I hope that on our next visit, you can brand us for the next soul I will come for."

He nods and leaves.

"Well Geist, it's time for us to find our new parter." I said and started walking along the edge of one of the lakes

She nodded and followed me. "This was the first time I talked to Camus, he's so cool."

I raised an eyebrow. "I did not know you liked Camus."

"He's pretty cool and he's always been my favorite gold saint."

"I see, well let's find Misha."

We searched for it for 2 hours, but I did not see it anywhere, but we only saw it in half of the lakes

"I think we'd better ask for information. I do not like walking blind like this," Geist said.

I sighed and turned to a girl with her feet in the water. "Girl, may I know your name?"

"M-My name is Malica."

I caressed her head. "Nice to meet you Malica, can you point me some directions please?" I asked smiling.

"Who do you want to find?"

"Her name is Misha and she has pink hair and died in a fire."

"Are you looking for Misha?"

"So you know her?"

"Yes, she relaxes on the lake farther, since it's usually the most peaceful. I'll take you there," Malica said as she stood up from the water.

We followed Malica for about 10 minutes until we got to lake more away from the entrance and it really is the most peaceful, after all there is only one sleeping guy and a girl with pink hair who is sure to be Misha.

"Thank you Malica, you helped us a lot."

"No problem sir specter".

We headed toward the bank Misha was in. "So that woman is Misha? Until she's beautiful."

"She's already been married, but I can also say she's beautiful."

We walked up to Misha. "Hello Misha, I have a proposal to make to you."

She looked at me in surprise. "Does a specter have a proposition for me?" What would that be, and why is it made for me? "

"You hold a great cosmos asleep and it holds an important task for the future and besides, you are a heroine. These are the reasons for me to offer this proposal."

"I'm not a hero, I ..." I handled her

"Save your daughter from a fire and come in again to save 5 other kids and die in it, but saving the children in the process are certainly acts of a true heroine," I said and she blushed slightly for the compliments given to her.

"My proposal is that you become a specter about my command, not about Hades, and once again become a heroine."

"But I like the Elysium Fields and ...".

You can always visit the fields, you and any other alama I take from here will always be allowed to return here. Also, if you relive as a specter, you can review your husband and daughter."

She looks surprised at me. "How do you know I have a husband and daughter?"

"Within the Judecca, there is a kind of file that holds the information of all those who enter Hell since mythological times, but the bad people's data is destroyed as soon as they receive their punishment, but those who enter the Elysium Fields still remain with their records intact, and as not many people enter the camps, it was easy to find their file. "

"I understand. If I become a specter, will I be able to see my daughter and my husband again and still be able to visit the fields whenever I want?"

"Yes, except when we have some invasion from hell or we have to invade somewhere, but except for these two situations, you will be allowed to do so."

I saw that she was considering the proposal, so I extended to Cloth Stone. "This is Papillon's surplice and if you accept her and she accepts you, you will be a terrestrial star."

She looked at Papillon's Cloth Stone and grabbed her. "You'd better keep your promises, if not ..."

"Do not worry, I always keep my promises, now come on, you have to raise your cosmos out of Elysium Fields and you also have to undergo combat training." I say and she rises from the water and the three of us head to the exit of the Elysium Fields

As soon as we got out of paradise, Geist and I donned our surplices while Misha kept looking at us.

"How do I wear my surplice?".

"You have to elevate your cosmos and wait for it to respond." Geist responded.

"But I do not know how to elevate my cosmos." Misha replied by making a small pout

"That's right, that's why Geist will train you to become an Amazon."

"How long will this take?"

"Some time, at least 5 years of intense training"

"Am I going to have to spend five years training?" Misha asked in surprise.

"Yes, but by the menso you will be able to see the people that matter to you whenever you want and the strength of them will unite with yours to be able to awaken your cosmos faster"

Misha took a nasty look at Cloth Stone and nodded.

Geist looks at me. "Drako, I've been thinking."

"What did you think?" I asked.

"Cloth Stone is the name given to the stones of Athena, we that we use surplices should not give another name to them instead of the noem given by the goddess Athena?"

I thought about it a little.

"It makes sense to change the name, probably the Marines of Poseidon have another name for them too."

"I agree, while I modify another surplice, I'll think of other names for them, but in the meantime you're going to have to train Misha to be a fighter and be able to wake up her cosmos."

"No problem, you can count on me. Come on Misha, you still have to get a room for you."

"Do the specters have rooms at Judecca?"

"Yes, every specter has a temple of its own in hell, but it also has a room inside that palace, even though it is under renovation."

"I see, then, where is my temple and where is the temple of Geist?"

"Nowhere, geist temples are under construction, while yours will start to be built so you decide on the design of it and where you will put it, but this will do tomorrow, you will now choose a room in the Judecca and will return to the world of the living to buy new clothes with Geist "

"And can I visit my family?" Misha asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes, of course pdoe, but you better do your introduction slowly, start with your daughter and then your husband, after all they saw you die and went to your funeral, so seeing you live again will be a shock to them."

"I understand ... when I go to see my daughter, I want you to be together and so you can guide me not to make any mistakes, since if I go there alone with Geist I will not be able to control myself."

"I understand, I'll be there when you do this, but for now I'll be back to start modifying the next surplice."

"What's going to be the next surplice?" Asked Geist curiously.

"Harpy." I said as I headed toward the forge of surprises.

 **-Geist Pov-**

After seeing Drako disappear into a pillar of fire, I turned to Misha.

"Looks like we're going shopping today, are you excited?"

"Yes, I am, I have always loved shopping, but I am even more excited to meet my daughter, I have not seen her for some time, I do not know how old she must be." Misha said with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"I can not say I understand you, but it must be a pretty feeling" .Geist of that smiling slightly

Geist lets Misha enjoy the moment for a minute before speaking again.

"I think it's time to go, I know a pretty cool mall, you'll love it," Geist said before opening a pillar of fire.

"Are we going to enter this pillar of black fire?"

"Yes, the black fire is like a teleportation, only I stylized with the hell theme. All the specters can use it, there is no relation with the element"

"Element?".

"Oh, Drako forgot to tell you, but besides fighting techniques and cosmos, you also have to learn about your element, Drako and I have our elements, although we're still practicing with them."

"What are its elements?"

"Mine is wind, Drako controls 2 elements, fire and darkness".

"So everyone controls elements and can combine them with their blows to get stronger."

"Yes, although I also have to make attacks with cosmos or only with element and although they are not as powerful as having the 2 mixed, I still created a blow from each single to have in the repertoire. But now that I have finished this short explanation , let's go shopping. "Geist said happily and entered the black fire pillar, followed by Misha, although she was reluctant

One fine afternoon in russia, a pillar of black fire pours into a bathroom in a mall and Geist left, followed by Misha

"Welcome to Russia Misha, a beautiful snowy country that has beautiful clothes. Now let's go, I know the best shops." Geist said walking out the door, pulling Misha by the hand

Meanwhile, in the black forge of began to modify the surplice of Harpia

"Geist said I should change the name of the cloth stones that the specters use, but what name do I put on Hearth? .No, it's very weird, maybe ..."

I thought for about 5 minutes until the idea popped into my head like an explosion. "Hell Gems, yeah that's going to be their Hell Gem, that sounds really cool."

f it's an hour or so before I get a hell butterfly that lands on my hand. "Geist is reporting, we've finished shopping and we're waiting for you, I'm sending the coordinates where we are, I hope this message reaches you."

"It seems to have worked perfectly, but now it's time to meet Hornet Sonia." I said putting the amtell on the bench opening a pillar of black fire and entering inside it

Soon I was in a bathroom and the girls are waiting for me.

"I'm in the ladies 'room. You made me teleport to the ladies' room. Why am I not surprised?"

Geist was laughing a lot and Misha laughed a little, although he was holding the rest with his hand

I sighed. "Leaving it aside. Mistress, it's time for you to review your daughter."

"Yes, but what about you Geist?" Misha asked her.

"I'll take the purchases home, so do not worry about me, you can go." She said and I nod and open a pillar of black flames where I enter, followed by Misha

In a quiet street of a German city, a pillar of fire appears in the underground garage of a building and two figures leave.

"So that building is next to your house?" I asked as I made the surplice of wyvern back to the shape of a gem

"Yes, that's why I gave these coordinates to you, now you, I want to see my daughter," Misha said as she walked quickly toward the garage exit followed by Drako

As soon as they hit the street, they quickly walked south for 5 minutes until Misha stopped in front of a beautiful 2 storey house

"Is that your house?".

"It was my house, but it's still my family's home," she said as she walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. A woman answered the door

"Could you tell me where the family lives here, please?" Misha asked.

"Only me and my son live here, the last family that lived here lost a member and then they moved their father and daughter."

"I see, thank you very much for giving a little of your time," Misha said before the woman closed the door and Misha came back at me with a sad face.

"It seems like it's not going to be today that you'll see your daughter, but I'm going to look for the place where she's living right now and as soon as I find out, we'll see her okay?" I asked as I hugged Misha

Her only response was a weak nod, so I disappeared with her in another pillar of flame and we went back to hell

 **_Chapter End_**

A/N=This is my second chapter of my fic The New Wyvern and now we know that Misha will be using Papillon's surplice, although they do not know what title she will possess. Whoever watched the Omega and watched will understand who Misha is and what the rebirth it will provoke.

The next surplice that will win a user will be that of Harpy and I believe you will be surprised with who will be the user

I want to know your opinions about renaming cloth stones to hell gems

In the next chapter, we'll introduce two new specters, so be prepared for some surprises

Last but not least, I have to warn you that although the armors remain with the old style, they have the gems embedded in them and follow the design of the omega only with the appearance of the classic

Now follows the list of surplices and user with 3 changes in it:

Wyvern = **Drako** (the **Celestial Star** of **Destruction** )

Garuda = Free

Griffon = **Reserved**

Alraune = **Reserved**

Balron = **Reserved**

Cockatrice = Free

Bat = **Geist** (the **Celestial Star** of **Darkness** )

Behemoth = Free

Benu = Free

Cait Sith = Free

Deadly Beetle = Free

Dryad = **Reserved**

Arch-Demon = Free

Elf = **Reserved**

Gargoyle = Free

Genbu = Free

Gorgon = Free

Harpy = **Reserved**

Devil Drake = Free

Leech = Free

Lizard = Free

Lycaon = Free

Mandrake = Free

Moloch = Free

Valkyrie = Free

Nasu = Free

Arch-Fairy = **Reserved**

Owl = **Reserved**

Papillon = **Misha** (the ? **Star** of ?)

Whale = Free

Lustful Nun = Free

Beelzebub = Free

Dream Peacock = Free

Death Star = Free

Fallen Archangel = Free

 **See you and have a good day(or night)**


	3. Chapter 3-The Wyvern in Elysium

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my third chapter of The New Wyvern.

This time we will have the appearance of two new specters, the two are girls that will surprise you, and one of them has its uncertain destiny in the Omega

So we can start fic

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

"It seems like it's not going to be today that you'll see your daughter, but I'm going to look for the place where she's living right now and as soon as I find out, we'll see her okay?" I asked as I hugged Misha

Her only response was a weak nod, so I disappeared with her in another pillar of flame and we went back to hell.

As soon as we appeared on the Judecca, Geist came swiftly toward us, but stopped running when he saw the sad face Misha had

"You did not find them, did you?"

"Yeah, but that will not stop me, I'll find them for you Misha," I said as I raised my fist in the air with confidence.

This action made Misha smile a little. "I believe you." She said and Geist nodded.

"I'll finish the next surplice and then we 4 will look for them, 4 will be easier."

"How long will it take to finish the next surplice?" Misha asked.

"1 month, but I already started to prepare it". Misha asked

"And you have someone to wear it?" Geist continued the question.

"Yes and she's in the Elysium Fields too"

"I see. What's her name?" Geist asked.

"If I told you, you would know who you are, so I can not tell you, but I can tell you that she was a saint before, just like you Geist."

"That's sure to be interesting. Will you go back to modifying the Drako armor?" Geist asked.

"Yeah, and you're going to start training with Misha?"

"Yes, although today it will only be a bit of the theoretical part, tomorrow we will start the physical part".

"I see, well I'll go. Good training for you Misha." I said and disappeared into a pillar of black fire.

A month has passed since those words and we find Drako wiping his forehead with a cloth

"At last Harpy's surplice was ready, now you just find the eagle." I said and opened a pillar of fire toward the training camp in the eighth prison

As soon as I got out of the flames, I saw Geist meditating along with Misha, but they both stopped when they saw me appear.

"It looks like they're making progress. How's it going?"

"Misha has a great cosmo asleep inside her, but she has not done much of it yet and I'm improving my elemental control." Geist

"I see, but I'll have to interrupt your training for a few moments while we're recruiting our new specter." I said showing off a claw-shaped Hell Gem.

Geist gets up from the floor excitedly. "You've finally finished it, is that the harpy surplice?"

"Yes, now let's go back to the fields to find our saint," I said as I walked toward Judecca followed by Geist and Misha

We descended the stairs and again we entered the fields and were soon received by Malica

"It's good to see you again, preparations for the tournament are almost ready, it's going to be ready tomorrow." She said smiling as she hugged Geist and Misha

"Thank you Malica, your new role as a guide and my spokesperson in the fields is perfect for you."

"Thank you," Malica said as she jumped with excitement.

"Have you talked to Athena yet?" Geist asked.

"Not yet, I'll talk to her as soon as we recruit the new specter."

"Who's going to be the new specter?" Malica asked.

I looked at Malica and knelt down, "I'll tell you, but you can not speak her name out loud, but I need you to guide me to her." I said and she nodded.

I approached and whispered the saint's name to her and Malica was surprised.

"Are you going to recruit her for your specters?" She asked and I nodded.

"Alright, if I remember correctly, she must be in that direction. Follow me." Malica asked and we followed her.

"So you tell her the identity of the new specter, but for us not?" Misha asked.

"She needs to guide us to the soul, you are not guides." I said and focused on the environment to recognize any cosmos near me that had the level of silver saints

" **Eagle Toe Flash!** " I heard and saw who I was looking for falling against me, but Geist jumped and gathered a red wind us feet. " **Vampire Cyclone!** "

The two blows collided and Marin fell against a rock as Geist landed gently on the ground.

"When Drako said I would recognize him if he spoke, he was not lying. How good it is for you to review Marin."

"Geist. What kind of technique was that? You've never used a technique like that."

"The power of the saints has evolved and I have evolved as well, now we use elements along with our cosmos to strengthen our blows, your blow is weaker than mine." She said and looked at me.

I nodded and then looked at Marin who had risen.

"I'm impressed, you received an elemental blow without armor and can still stand up, it seems my choice was correct."

'Her face and Seika's face are very similar, exactly as it was portrayed in the anime, what changes are just the color of the eyes and Marin's hair is a little clearer than that of Seika'

"Choice? What choice?" Marin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Drako, how did she get us to attack on the Elysium Fields?" Geist asked confused.

"One question at a time. She managed to attack us because we're still wearing our surplices so Misha can not be attacked but we can, now as for the choice, it's pretty simple actually, I want you as the newest specter."

"Why would I become a specter?"

"I do not know, everyone has their motives, I was chosen by Wyvern's surplice, Geist wanted to get out of the pain she was in and fight again for what's right, and Misha wanted to relive in order to find her husband and one has a motive and each one can make their own decisions". I said while removing the Wyvern surplice

Marin looked at her hand in contemplation and I extended the Harpy Hell Gem to her

"So that's the Hell Gem thing Misha said when she came here to the Elysium fields another day. The cloths have changed, do not they?"

"Yes, but it was not just the Cloths, now the Saints can use elements to strengthen their punches as Geist demonstrated earlier."

"Interesting, then and I would become a specter, would I gain that power?"

"Yes, and moreover, the surplice itself contains power, so those who already had power before become powerful now."

"And could I fight for Athena, even being a specter?"

"Yes. You would not fight every time and would not always be on the front line, but compared to the other gods, I prefer Athena and I do not want her to be defeated, she did a lot for that planet for that."

A figure in the shadows was astonished by my words and withdrew toward the stairs. Marin was also surprised

"I would never expect a specter to do that, but the time for change comes some time." She said and got the Hell Gem

"I accept, but I want to know how to release the surplice of this gem?". Marin said.

"It's quite simple, actually, just focus a little cosmos on it and the surplice will appear on your body."

Marin was going to put cosmos in the gem but I put my hand on her shoulder. "Not here, doing this in the Elysium fields can disrupt the resonance."

"Resonance?" Marin asked.

"Yes, the first time someone wears a surplice, she connects to the user at the atomic level, so she can only be dressed by someone else if the current user dies and she will only respond to your cosmos, so once you have used her cosmos to wear the surplice, not even I'll be able to make her appear. Think of it as an anti-theft system. "

"So that's one of the modifications you make?" Misha asked.

"Exactly, I do not change the visual only when necessary, I make other important modifications and this is one of the biggest and most time consuming changes, but we can talk about it after I go to talk to Athena, but for now I'm going back to hell for that Marin can wear his surplice. "I said and they all nodded.

The girls headed for the exit stairs, but I turned toward Malica.

"I'll be back tomorrow with Athena to watch the tournament, so you'll meet her tomorrow." I said smiling and stroking her head.

She nodded enthusiastically, "I'm anxious to meet Athena."

"Yeah, I know, now I need to go, we'll see you again tomorrow." I said and followed where the girls went.

As soon as I got up and down the stairs, I saw the girls talking to a soul that was blocking the passage with their arms and as soon as I saw her face I was quite surprised

'One of the coolest girls in the classic series, I hoped she was here but it still surprised me.' I approached the group and as soon as Geist saw me, she came to me

"This girl said she's just going to let us in after talking to you, do you know her?"

"Not personally, but I saw her in the latest memories of my surplice." I walked toward the soul. "Pandora, former representative of Hades, I did not know you were here."

"Wyvern Drako, the new leader of hell, it's an honor to meet you personally. I've heard conversations in the fields about you, but only listening to live music does it understand the true nature of a person and I was really surprised by your nature"

"I appreciate it, but would you still like to know why you're blocking the passage of specters?"

"I heard what you were talking back there and I was surprised by what I heard and saw. A specter that supports Athena is something new and the conviction with which you speak convinced me. I would like to apply for a vacancy in the specters , after all I can guess that the current specters that protect Hell are only the ones that are here "

I nodded. "Yes, you're correct, it's just us for now, but now speaking of your application, I have no problem with you wanting to join the specters, but I believe my words were not all that inspired are you, am I right? "

Pandora sighed, "Yes, you are correct, your words, even if inspiring, were not my motivation, I seek redemption."

"Redemption?" Misha asked.

"Yes, I did things ruisn while serving Hades, but it was not myself at that time, I was controlled by his power but before I died, I saw the light of a just world and I want to create it with my own hands".

"It's a beautiful feeling and a great purpose, but being here at Elysium is no longer proof that you redeemed yourself than you did?" Marin asked.

"Maybe eut enha, but I do not feel that I have totally redeemed myself, my soul may have been washed, but I will only feel truly clean if I wash it myself."

"Your words show that you have a great heart and great wisdom. I accept your application, but aidna do not have any other surplice ready for you."

"No problem, I can wait and even if I do not have a surplice yet, I can do anything that does not need a surplice until it arrives."

I nodded. "Then release the ticket and follow us up."

She nodded and got out of the way and we all started up the ladder. So I got her upstairs, Pandora was surprised at the changes in Judecca

"You modified the place, it's almost unrecognizable."

"Yes, every Judecca had a dark and macabre climate, so I decided to modify the place. Let's go outside, in the garden, so Marin can see his surplice." I said going to the door.

As soon as we arrived on the lawn, Pandora took off her shoes and felt the grass with her feet. "I did not know what grass could grow in the underworld".

"The grass is tougher than many people think, now marin please, release your surplice"

She nodded and placed some cosmos on the gem and soon the surplice of Harpy appeared on Marin's body

Marin stared at her hands. "I'm feeling incredible, I'm more powerful than when I was a Silver Amazon."

"Welcome **Harpy Marin the Celestial Star of Hunt** ".

"Thank you." She said and bowed to me.

"Now that we know what her surpise is, could you tell me what my surplice will be?" Pandora asked and Geist laughed.

"He will not tell you, he did not tell you that Marin would be the person he chose to wear to Harpy's surplice"

"Geist is right, I will not ruin the surprise, but I can say that the choice of surplice is made based on the person, then you will know that the surplice matches with some aspect of yours."

"How long does it take to modify a surplice?" Marin asked.

"One month." Misha replied

"Yes, but as the training will happen tomorrow, the modification will be delayed in 3 days, but as soon as the tournament is over, I will begin to modify its surplice. I will choose your surplice today even after speaking with Athena."

"So Athena will come here tomorrow?" Marin asked.

"Yeah, so get ready to see her again. I'm going to talk to her now, so take this time to go shopping. By the way, Geist, how's Misha's training going?"

"It's going well, it's a slow advance as previously anticipated but we are progressing and I am better mastering my element."

"Okay, congratulations to both of you and keep up the good work, I'm going now." I said and opened a pillar of black fire toward the island where Saori was.

As soon as he left on the island, I felt Saori's powerful cosmos and I walked towards him.

I walked down a piece of the island until I got close to the house. As soon as I got close, Shina appeared in front of me in a fighting position, but as soon as she recognized me, she came out of the attack position. "I did not expect to see you here again, what brings you here this time? "

"I came to talk to Athena." I said simply

"She's in there but ..." Shina was interrupted by Saori.

"You can let him in, Shina, he's somebody's trust".Saori said and Shina nodded and walked out of the way.

"She trusts you and so do I, so betray my trust." She said and I nodded before entering the room.

As soon as I saw Saori sitting on her bed I knelt down "It's a pleasure to see you again Saori"

"Please, you do not have to kneel." She said and I got up again.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Drako, but I'd like to know what brings you here this time?" She asked and I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6:30 AM

"I'm sorry, the clocks in hell are not updated with Pacific time. It's indicating that it's 9:30."

"No problem." Saori said and smiled slightly.

I also smile a little before saying, "My reason for visiting you today is not a simple meeting, I came to invite you to attend a tournament."

"What tournament?" Shina asked.

"Saints who are in the Elysium Fields will fight each other for a prize and before anyone says anything, they have agreed to fight. Saints may appreciate the peace of the Elysium Fields, but they have to loosen up a bit, so I'm going to organize this event every year so that they release the tension and have fun and the winner will also win a very interesting prize "

"What's the prize?" Saori asked.

"The Saint who wins will be able to spend a week here in the living world with you, if you allow of course." Saori was surprised at the idea

"I considered a prize valuable enough to justify the tournament. That saint would not want to spend a week next to his goddess"

"I do not have a problem with this but I would like to know when is the tournament?"

"It starts tomorrow and by the amount of participants, it will last 3 days and the cool thing is that the prize will only be announced when the tournament is to begin. None of them knows what the prize is, they only know that there is one and that it will be good after all I am not like Hades to make false promises. "

I saw Saori looking surprised at me before letting out a small laugh. "Yes, you are the total opposite of Hades"

"So tomorrow we'll meet your specters?" Shina asked.

"Yes and I believe that you will have a great surprise when you see the identity of some of them, but we will leave this for tomorrow, now I am going back to hell, after all the surplices do not change by themselves. and do not worry about the darkness, in hell it will be contained "

"How will she be restrained?" Shina asked.

"I will create a protection for Saori against this dark force and I will ask one of my specters to seek a solution to this problem, I can not guarantee that I will find something to solve this, I can find something to mitigate this."

"I thank you." Saori said and I nodded before entering a pillar of black fire and going back to hell

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N=** That was my third chapter.

In this chapter we have some surprises revealed, Marin is the user of Harpy surplice and Pandora will also be a specter, but the surplice she will wear is still a mystery

In the next chapter we will begin a series of battles between golden knights that every fan wants to see, so you can suggest dead gold saints fights that may appear in the next chapter or after him

Probably we will not have new specters in the next chapter, but we will have the revelation of those that already exist for Saori

One last information: All surplices follow the manga's scheme, if someone is curious about how the cloths look

I expect ideas from OCs to be introduced, but for now it follows below the list of updated surplices:

Wyvern = **Drako (the Celestial Star of Destruction)**

Garuda = Free

Griffon = **Reserved**

Alraune = **Reserved**

Balron = **Reserved**

Cockatrice = Free

Bat = **Geist (the Celestial Star of Darkness)**

Behemoth = Free

Benu = Free

Cait Sith = Free

Deadly Beetle = Free

Dryad = **Reserved**

Arch-Demon = Free

Elf = **Reserved**

Gargoyle = Free

Genbu = Free

Gorgon = Free

Harpy = **Marin (the Celestial Star of Hunt)**

Devil Drake = Free

Leech = Free

Lizard = Free

Lycaon = Free

Mandrake = Free

Moloch = Free

Valkyrie = Free

Nasu = Free

Arch-Fairy = **Reserved**

Owl = **Reserved**

Papillon = **Misha(the ? star of ?)**

Whale = Free

Lustful Nun = Free

Beelzebub = Free

Dream Peacock = Free

Death Star = Free

Fallen Archangel = Free

 **Specters without surplices:** **Pandora**

 **See you and have a good day(or night)**


	4. Chapter 4-The Tournament of Hell

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my fourth chapter of The New Wyvern.

In this chapter we will have the reunion of some specters with Saori and the beginning of the tournament. You will see memorable saints fighting each other for the great prize not yet revealed (for them)

So let's start the fic.

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

"I will create a protection for Saori against this dark force and I will ask one of my specters to seek a solution to this problem, I can not guarantee that I will find something to solve this, I can find something to mitigate this."

"I thank you." Saori said and I nodded before entering a pillar of black fire and going back to hell

As soon as I went back to hell I went to the archives of the dead and found the girls waiting in front of him.

"I thought you two had gone to sleep," I said looking at Marin.

"We saw you walking here and we decided to see the reason. What's in here?" Misha asked.

"This is the archive of the dead, they keep information about all those who die, only until the sentence, after that only the files of who went to Elysium stay, the rest is burned, but my question is why would you be here?" .Pandora explained the function of the place and then asked me

"It's quite simple, I'm looking for new candidates for the specters in there, after all several of the specters come from the Elysium."

"So you have some candidates in mind?" Geist asked.

"Yes, although I will not tell anyone who is for any of you. Besides that, the tournament starts tomorrow and we have to finish the last preparations," I said, shifting my course to the Elysium Fields

We all entered the Esysium without our surprises to prevent attacks.

The next day, I showed up at the beach early in the morning and was greeted by Saori's butler.

"Miss Saori is in the shower now, she will be ready in 5 minutes." He said and I nodded, going to sit on an empty bench that was there

'It seems like I got a little early, but at least that gives me some time to relax a bit, the preparations for this festival were pretty big'

After 5 minutes, I see Saori coming in my direction accompanied by Shina and with Seiya as a guard.

As she approached, I bowed. "It's great to see you on this beautiful day, do not you think, Saori?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"In fact, today is a beautiful day and if you are here, then the tournament is ready," Saiori said with conviction.

"The tournament is ready, the people who will accompany you are just the two?" I asked, although I already knew the answer

"No, my Saintias are still missing," Saori said.

'I did not anticipate that'. I thought as I tried to remember what Saintias were

Soon five girls arrived and by their cosmos, they had a level of brass saint.

"Miss Athena, you called us urgently, what?" One of the girls asked

"We're going on a little trip from ..." She said and looked at me.

"Five days". I said

"And I decided to bring you five, but first I think presentations are necessary, so introduce yourself to him." Saori said as she pointed at me.

"Hi, I'm Delphinus Mii." A blond-haired girl said smiling.

"Ursa Minor Xiaoling, nice to meet you." The girl said giving a Chinese greeting

"I am Cassiopeia Erda." A girl said simply

"Equuleus Shoko, nice to meet you."

"Northern Crown Katya, what kind of trip is this?"

"Before I answer that question, I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Wyvern Drako and the trip will be hellish." I said with a small smile with the irony of my sentence

"Wyvern is a cloth that protects hades, what you ..." Mii was going to ask me, but Saori raised her hand

"Do not worry Mii, the specters are on our side."

"Really?" Katya asked suspiciously.

"Yes Katya, now it's Drako who rules hell, Hades is no longer in power," Saori said with a happy smile.

"Then there will be no more holy wars?" Shoko asked and I nodded.

"I organized a tournament at Elysium and Saori went there to watch," I said as I opened a pillar of black fire.

I decided to explain before any of the girls decided to ask what it was. "This is a pillar of teleportation, it allows the specters to move freely through the underworld."

"But how are we going to use this?" Erda asks.

"Do not worry, normally this type of pillar is protected so only specters can use it, but goddesses and gold saints can pass through it if they try a little. This in times of struggle, but I turned that protection off, so until brass saints may pass through them, though they may feel a little nauseous. "

"But I ate Chinese pastries on the way." Xiaoling said pouting.

"So it's better to take a bag for vomit, so follow me." I said and entered the portal

I waited on the other side and then the rest of the people passed through the portal. "Welcome to the Judecca, my palace." I said and everyone started looking around

"I remember that I suffered to get here the first time I entered hell, although the decor is different." Seiya said remembering the past

"It's not just the decor that's different, I've changed almost everything around here, right Geist?" I asked, giving a slight smile at the end as I saw Shina's eyes widening in surprise.

Soon Geist descended a ladder wearing her surplice. She looked at me and then at Shina.

"It's true, this place is a lot more interesting. I think I'd better introduce myself, I'm Bat Geist the Celestial Star of Darkness, very pleased to meet all of you and it's very good to see you Shina." She said smiling and took off her breath.

"Geist, is it really you?" Shina asked as tears gathered in her eyes.

Geist nodded and as soon as Shina received the confirmation, she ran and hugged Geist, who quickly returned the embrace while her eyes also filled with tears.

"Do you two know each other?" Xiaoling asked me.

"They are sisters and as Geist was dead, they did not see each other for long." I said smiling

"I did not know that I killed Shina's sister." Saiya said in dismay

Geist stopped hugging Shina and looked at Seiya. "I remember you, even though you were not wearing gold at the time." She said as she approached him and held out her hand.

"Relax, I do not resent you, though I do not want to be your friend, even though I'm going to the wedding."

"What marriage?" Seiya asked confused.

"Your marriage to ..." Geist was going to say more, but her mouth was capped by Shina

Seiya is not getting married sister." She said and I smiled knowing where this was going and by what seemed Xiaoling also understood, as she was holding back the laughter

Soon I heard footsteps in the hallway and Marin appeared, in the hallway, side by side with Misha

Seiya and Saori were surprised to see Marin wearing a surplice.

"One of them you already know, but the other does not, so they will introduce themselves again."

"For those who do not know me, I'm Harpy Marin, the Celestial Star of Hunt." She said and bowed to Saori

"How good it is for you to review Saori, a long time ago."

"Marin, I did not imagine you would become a specter," Seiya said and Marin shrugged.

"I have the opportunity to fight back for what is right and I came back stronger than before to complement it." She said and Shina also gave her a hug

"We may never have been best friends, but it's good to see you again."

"I agree," Marin said smiling.

"My name is Misha, I am the specter of Papillon, although I am still in training, it is good to meet you Athena."

"It's a pleasure Misha, but you can just call me Saori." She said and looked at me.

"Are these all the specters that have been here so far?"

"Yes, all the specters that have received a surplice, there is another, but she is waiting for us at Elysium, but before we go there, I believe you want to see your room?"

Saori nods.

"Marin will take you to your rooms and as soon as you're settled Misha will take you to the doors of the Elysium. I'm going downstairs and see if it's all over." I said as I walked towards the Elysium

"Around here, the rooms are on the east side of Judecca" .Marin said leading them to the rooms

As soon as I arrived at Elysium, I was greeted by Pandora.

"Has she arrived?" Pandora asked and I nodded.

"How are the finishing touches?" I asked as I looked at the big arena.

"They are finished and all the fighters are already inside, just waiting for Saori's appearance and many of them are curious to meet the new Athena."

"Yeah, I can imagine why. Tell them to get ready for Saori to show up in about 5 minutes." I said as I waited near the descent of the stairs

After 5 minutes of waiting, I see the group of people coming down the stairs coming toward me.

"Welcome to the Elysium Fields, the arena is here, follow me." I said and soon the group was following me.

Shoko approached me, who was walking a certain distance from the group, in contemplation

"Mr. Drako?" She asked.

"You can just call me Drako, do not worry about honorifics. What's your question?" I asked.

"Do you think my sister is here?"

"She died?"

"Yes, she saved the world by doing it, so I believe she's here."

"If she really saved the world, I'll thank her when I find her, what's her name?"

"Kyoko."

"I'm going to try to find out, but the Elysium fields are practically infinite, so even if she's around, it's going to be very difficult to find even though she might be watching the tournament today." I said with a small smile

Shoko also smiled and went to Mii who after a few moments, was shocked and looked at me with surprise

We arrived at the arena door shortly afterwards. "We're going to go up to the special platform to watch these amazing bouts."

We climbed the stairs and as everyone took their seats on the platform, Mii sat down beside me.

"Kyoko can be here?" She asked straight to the subject.

"It's possible, but if you want, we can look for her during the break, but now I have to start the tournament." I said and got up, going to the front of the platform.

"Hello to everyone and welcome to the first tournament, the Elysium Fields. For those who do not know me, I am Wyvern Drako, the Celestial Star of Destruction and I am happy to welcome all of you here today." I shouted to the crowd that started screaming in approval

Soon Pandora climbed onto the platform and everyone looked at her.

"Pandora? Ikki said you were dead." Seiya said in surprise.

"I really died, but now I'm a specter." She said giving a small smile and looking at Saori

"I do not remember if we talked face-to-face before, but it's nice to meet you." Pandora said with a smile and sat down next to Saori

I lifted my hand to calm the crowd and then I spoke again.

"Today we have an illustrious presence here in the world of the dead, so give a round of applause and a few whistles for Saori Kido, Athena's reincarnation". I said and the crowd went wild when Saori appeared.

After Saori stopped waving to the crowd and sat down, I raised my hand again.

"Now that we've got everything announced, competitors will be entering the arena in a minute." I said and sat down on the other side of Saori.

"How's your shoulder Saori?" I asked.

"Better than before and I feel like my cosmos is normal. What did you do? And when did you do it?" She asked.

"I sealed the black cosmos and I did it while you went through the black fire. This seal is only active in hell, in the human world it will not work, but Pandora and I are trying to find a permanent solution to that". I said and Saori nods.

Soon, powerful cosmos were felt by everyone in the arena and I got up again and a private soldier appeared and gave me a list with their order of entry.

"Okay, so let's start the tournament. I'll be your announcer right now and introduce you to the contestants." I shouted to the crowd that was quieter than a graveyard.

"Let's start with the first zodiacal house, Aries. First we have one of the first golden rams, Aries Avenir." I said he walked into the arena with dignity as if still holding the Aries Cloth

"Soon after we have the Aries Saint of the 18th century and 19 Aries Shion and his 20th century disciple Aries M , also an Aries Saint." I said finishing the presentation of the Aries Saint as the two entered the arena and the crowd went wild

Saori waved to Mu and Shion and they waved back with smiles on their faces.

"Now we go to the Taurus. First we have the one that was considered the strongest bull. Know Taurus Francisca." I said and he entered looking directly at where we were and bowed to Saori

"Soon after, we have the one known for almost dying still in a position of attack, protecting the way to Athena. Know Taurus Ox." Soon Ox entered the arena with his immense form that could intimidate anyone and also bowed to Saori

"Now we have a real golden bull. He faced one of the most powerful specters that ever existed. He is Taurus Hasgard." Soon the Tauriano entered the arena with a smile on his face and joined Shion.

"The next is Hasgard's disciple and slayer of giants. Know Taurus Teneo." Then he came in and bowed to Saori and then to Hasgard

"And last but not least, we have the golden bull of the 20th century. Meet Taurus Aldebaran." I said finishing the presentation of the Taurus Saints as he entered the arena and waved to Saori and Seiya

"Now let's go to the Gemini Saints and start with one of the most powerful Gemini Saints. Meet Gemini Cain." I said and he walked into the arena, paying his respects to me and Saori

'Glad I restrained the evil side of Cain, I do not want Abel to appear here.'

As soon as Cain joined the other gold saints in the arena, I again raised my voice to the audience.

"Now we go to a pair of brothers who have fought each other in life but are at peace in death. Meet Gemini Aspros and Gemini Defteros." I said and the two of them walked into the arena together, like the brothers they were when they were kids

They waved to the audience and then bowed to me and Saori, before they sat down with the others already in the arena

"Now we have the final double Gemini, they fought against the last holy war and used their lives to destroy the wall of regrets. Meet Gemini Saga and Gemini Kanon." I shouted as they entered the arena.

Saori stood up and greeted the two Gemini Saints as they walked to their respective chairs

As soon as they sat down, she sat down and looked at me.

"It's great to review my Gold Saints again, but I wish I could talk to them, in addition to previous Saints, I'd like to meet them. Is that possible?" She asked.

"Clearly, as soon as everyone is together, you will have the opportunity to talk to them," I said with a small smile as I returned to the crowd.

"Now let's bring the Cancer Saints. Starting with the one who sealed the soul of Thanatos with the help of his master. Meet Cancer Manigold."

I said, but he did not walk through the door of the arena like the other saints. While I stood waiting for Manigold to appear, Seiya looked at me.

"Drako, will only gold saints enter this tournament?"

"Yes, since it's the first tournament, I put only gold saints, but it will give time for other saints to prepare for the next ones." I said and looked back at the arena

Soon I saw a guy walking down the steps of the bleachers and I recognized him quickly.

"Why are you walking down the steps of the Manigold grandstand? The door is right there," I said, pointing to the door.

"I was using the bathroom," he said as he jumped into the arena.

"But there are bathrooms in there." I said looking at him.

"They were busy". He replied with a shrug and I made a facepalm

"Now the crab of the 20th century will make its appearance. It was nicknamed Deathmask because it collected masks with the faces of its victims, although it has a good heart. Meet Cancer Mephisto." I said and he came in carrying a leather armchair.

I blinked quickly and looked at him. "What's the leather armchair for?"

"For me to sit, of course." He said and sat down.

"But you already have a chair." I said pointing to his chair, but he got up and put the chair behind Aldebaran

I sighed doing another facepalm and Pandora started to laugh, but I decided to leave the subject aside

"Now we go to the Leo Saints. We'll start with the saint whose name means emperor and his power equals his title. Meet Leo Kaiser." I shouted and Kaiser entered the arena with his undulating cloak and he sat in his chair with all the calm and grace of an emperor

"Then I present to you the most powerful Leo Sain that ever existed. He joined nature on the level of a god. Know Leo Ilias, but that is not all, your son also inherited his power and spirit of fire. Get to know Leo Regulus as well. "As soon as I finished my sentence, father and son enter the arena side by side and sit down with the other saints.

'The cosmos assembled in this arena could defeat even a god like Hades easily and not even half of the saints were even presented'.

I smiled as I held out my arms. "Now let us introduce the last lion. He is the younger brother of a mighty saint, but his power is not far behind him. Know Leo Aioria."

Aiolia entered the arena with a haughty look on her face and sat down in her chair, but not before bowing to Saori.

"Well, I'm going to take a five minutes break for you guys to get something to eat and drink and then I'll announce the rest of the saints." I said and sat down

soon the crowd rose and began to go to the food area of ?the arena, while some shallow soldiers, along with Misha, went to the gold sains in the arena to pick up their food orders.

I clapped my hands and a soldier ran to my side.

"Take their orders for the food." I said and Xiaoling ordered Chinese food

Shortly after receiving all the requests, he headed into the kitchen to warn the chefs to prepare our food and while we waited, I watched the crowd searching for familiar faces.

I felt a hand touching my shoulder and looking back, I saw Mii touching my shoulder and Shoko already raised.

"Let's try to find Kyoko as you promised." She said it and I agreed. I got up and went downstairs with them to the public area

"So, what's she like?" I asked the two of us as we walked through the area

"She has purple-blue hair and lilac eyes," she said looking around.

"She also has my height." Shoko complemented

"It's not much, but it should help," I said as I looked around.

Soon a girl there caught my attention, after all I knew her very well.

'Crane Yuzuriha, I imagined you were here, but I thought I'd have to look for you'. I said as I walked towards her.

"Did you find Kyoko?" Shoko asked hopefully.

"Not yet, but I found someone interesting, you will meet a powerful Amazon" I said smiling and they followed me confused

"I've heard and read a lot about the previous holy wars and her name was very commented on in one of them Yuzuriha." I said drawing her attention

"Wyvern Drako, I did not believe it when they said the specters were good now, but it looks like I was wrong."

"I understand the confusion, Hades and Athena have been fighting since mythological times and although there were some in the Hades army who were not bad, most were terrible. So upon hearing that the specters were good, it's a little hard to believe".

"It was my thinking, but now I'd like to know what brought you to talk to me now, because I think talking is not one of them."

"I have a proposal, but this is for later, what I would like to ask now is if you know a saintia named Kyoko?"

"No, I've never heard of her, but there's someone here who might know." She said, and soon Shoko was near her.

"Who knows?" Shoko asked.

"Virgo Shaka, the man closest to god. He's the man you need to look for." She said and Shoko nodded and looked at me.

"Can I talk to Shaka?" She asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes, all the saints will have the opportunity to talk to Saori before the fights start, so I'm going to call Shaka and when I do, you two will have to be close." I said and then I looked at Yuzuriha

"It seems we have issues to discuss. I ..." I was going to keep talking when a soldier came running up to me.

"Drako-sama, there's someone cooking in the kitchen," he said hastily and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"This is quite normal, I believe the place is made for it"

"He's an Elysium resident, not a cook," he said, catching my eye.

"Take me to that person." I asked and he guided me toward the kitchen, followed by Shoko, Mii and Yuzuriha

As soon as we arrived in the kitchen, I saw a boy with black hair and green eyes preparing food like a pro.

Shoko stared at a big cake drooling through his mouth while Mii looked at the guy and then looked at me

"Do you know who he is?" She asked.

"No, but I'm surprised by his cooking skills. Do you know him Yuzuriha?" I asked.

"Not long, I just know his name is Cruger, he's Italian and he knows how to make good food. I've eaten since I met him while he was in a cave."

"I see, I'll talk to him." I said and approached him.

As soon as he noticed my approach, he stopped cooking and bowed to me.

"It is an honor to meet the new leader of hell personally," he said.

"You can stand up, you do not have to bow down to me," I said and he stood up.

"I'd like to know who you are and why you're cooking?"

"My name is Cruger Meren and I like to cook, it would be my profession before I died."

"How did you die?" I asked.

"I was killed by criminals." He said as I took a piece of chicken.

"A pity, your food is very good, maybe ..." I said

"Maybe what?" He asked confused.

"I have many places on my team, if I can call the specters like that, and I need a good cook, then ...".

"Are you calling me to join the specters? .I thought it was just for girls" .Crugen asked surprised.

I started to laugh. "It's not just for girls, I just did not put any boys because I did not find any interesting ones that I was willing to join."

"So I'll be able to wear one of these surplices?"

"Yes, although your primary function is to cook, you will also train to fight and you will participate in missions," I said and extended my hand to him.

He looked at my hand for two seconds and then squeezed it.

"I thank you very much. I will not disappoint you," he said with determination in his eyes.

"I know you will not, you can wait for me out of the Elysium at the end of the day." I explained and looked back at where Shoko was almost drooling on the cake.

"Let's go, I still have other saints to introduce." I said and the girls followed me out the door, though Shoko was pouting for not being able to eat the cake now

We were climbing the stairs when Yuzuriha approached me and took my shoulder. I looked at her and nodded, before looking at Shoko and Mii.

"You two can go, I'll go soon." I said and they both nodded as they continued up the stairs.

"I've already figured out what you're going to say and my answer is: I do not know."

"Some reason?".

"My brother died as a specter, so I do not know if he would like to become a specter, but he was serving Hades and I would be serving you. So I do not know if I can become a specter, I need time to think."

"No problem, we're going to come to Elysium every day for 5 days or so, so you have the time to think." I said and she nodded before going down the stairs and heading toward the bleachers to continue watching the show

As soon as I went up the stairs, the cooks were serving the guests and I picked up a hot dog that I had ordered and went back to the front of the deck.

"Well now that everyone has been served, I will continue to introduce the Saints and we will continue through the Virgo Saints." I said and the crowd began to shout Shaka.

I looked at Saori. "It looks like Shaka got pretty popular around here." I said and she smiled cheerfully.

I looked back at the arena and took a bite at the hot dog.

"Let's start with the man known as The Silent One, the one who saved Athena as a baby. Know Virgo Shijima." I said and he walked in and sat down on the ground in the lotus position

"You have a chair right there, Shijima."

He opened his eyes, looked at the chair, and shook his head, before closing his eyes and meditating again.

This made me do a facepalm and Xiaoling started laughing along with Geist and I could hear a slight chuckle from Saori

"Continuing, we have the man who forged the rosary that can seal the evil specters. Know Virgo Asmita." He entered and also entered the lotus position

'All Virgo saints use the lotus position, minus Fudou. This is rather curious.'

"The next one is known as the closest to god. He died by the exclamation of Athena on purpose only to reach the world of the dead. Meet Virgo Shaka." I said and the crowd began to sing Shaka's name as he entered, nodded to the crowd and sat in the lotus position.

"Now let's go to the Libra Saint. The only saintly Libra saint is now in this tournament. He was known as the elder master, the one who can reverse the flow of Rozan's waterfall. Meet Libra Dohko."

Dohko came waving to everyone and sending kisses to the girls, before sitting down and also taking up the lotus position

'Now must be the time, sit in the lotus position for a longer time and win a prize'.I thought rolling my eyes

"Let's continue with the Scorpius Saints. First we have the sting that stings from nowhere. The scorpion ghost. Meet Scorpio Ecarlate." I said but nothing came out of the gate, though I could feel where he was

Soon red lines appeared on Ecarlate's chair followed by a red-haired man making the whole audience shout with excitement.

"Well, your power can be called magic, but now let's go to the next saint. Your sting is fiery as your spirit and heart and your final sting can kill even gods. Meet Scorpio Kardia." Soon he entered the arena with the the haughtiness of a gold saint, and stepped into his chair.

"Finally, we have the 20th century scorpion who used his power to destroy the wall of lamentations. Meet Scorpio Milo."

Milo soon entered the arena, but he was eating snacks as he sat down.

I sighed and decided to keep quiet.

"Now let's introduce the Sagittarius Saints. Starting with the man who believed he was a centaur. Know Sagittarius Gestalt."

Gestalt rushed into the arena and received palms, unlike the rest that had entered before him.

"The next was the guardian of Athena and Leo's brother Leo. Know Sagittarius Sisyphus." I said, but he did not enter through the door.

We waited for him for 2 minutes until we saw him come down from the sky and landed thanks to his golden wings, making the crowd applaud standing.

"As soon as he sat down, I spoke again." Now we go to the last Sagittarius Saint. He sacrificed his life for Athena and even in death he protected her. Meet Sagittarius Aioros.

Aioros entered the arena and was also applauded standing up. I looked at Saori and saw that she wanted to go and hug him as soon as he came in but I put my hand on his shoulder. "You will have time to talk to them all once the presentation is over "I said coming back to the front of the platform.

"Now we go to the Capricorn Saints. First we have the man known as the demon slayer and faithful follower of bushido. Meet Capricorn Iz ." I screamed and he entered the arena like a true samurai.

"Now we go to the god slayer. He killed the 5 dream gods and possesses the sharpest sword. Know Capricorn El Cid."

Cid enters the arena and all the soldiers applaud standing at his entrance.

"And lastly, we have a man who in his death has turned into star dust. Know Capricorn Shura."

Shura came in with a blue-blue cape with white dots on it to match my description previously combined with it.

"Now let's go to the Aquarius Saints. Let's start with the man known as King of the Mist. Meet Aquarius Mystoria." Soon a mist covers the arena and Mystoria appears sitting in his chair as she dissipates.

"Let's go ahead with a man who can read the stars and predict the future and can freeze him with his freezing air. Meet Aquarius Degel,"

Degel enters the arena with a book in his hand and as he sits down, begins to read.

"Now let's go to the next one. He trained one of the legendary saints and is known for his prudence. Meet Aquarius Camus."

Camus enters the arena, but contrary to all, he kneels before Saori and then bows to me, before sitting down.

"He's well educated," Katya said in surprise.

"Yes, according to what Hyoga told me, he is rigid in training but well mannered and gentle out of it." Seiya smiled and waved to Camus who waved back.

"Now let's go to the Pisces Saints. Starting with the one who protected Athena from venomous snakes. Meet Pisces Cardinale."

Cardinale entered the arena and was looking at Saori with a little sadness in his eyes.

"It seems he still blames himself for trying to betray Athena, I think if he and Saori talk, things will get better." I sighed and turned to the audience.

"Now let's proceed with the one who harbors a venomous blood. He was also the brother of a specter. Meet Pisces Rugonis, but that's not all, your son will also come to your side. He has even more venomous blood than his father, making it known as venom incarnate. Meet Pisces Albafica. "

Father and son enter the arena together and wave to the thronging crowd in excitement.

"Finally we have the Pisces of the 20th century. Known as the most beautiful saint of his generation and for his final attack that embellishes beauty and power. Meet Pisces Aphrodite."

Aphrodite entered the arena with a cloak waving in the wind and a white rose in her mouth, tossing it to the girls in the crowd.

I smiled a little. "It's time for the last saint." I said the whole crowd's attention to me, including the saints, who until now were watching the arena with all the attention.

"Is there another Pisces Saint?" Shoko asked.

"No, they're done, at least the ones who agreed to take part in this fight. The person I'm talking to is the thirteenth Gold Saint. The Ophiucus Saint." I said as they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Shaina is not the Ophiucus Saint, and even if it's another, it's all silver", Erda said.

"You're wrong, Erda. Shaina's Cloth is the Serpent Cloth, the Ophiucus Cloth is gold patent." I said and looked again at the crowd.

"Now you will know the man known as the incarnate god. He has great medicinal abilities and a great heart that will not let any alida be hurt, but make no mistake, he is not a snake without poison. Know Ophiucus Odisseus."

Everyone looks at the door as he enters the arena. All the saints who met him applauded his arrival

As he sat down, I smiled slightly and raised my voice. "These 40 Gold Saints will fight in this tournament for a special prize. None of them knows the prize and I will reveal it now. The Saint who wins can spend a month with Athena at world of the living. "I said and the arena was silent for a moment, before bursting with praise

I raised my hand to silence the crowd. "Now I will announce the first combat. The fighters chosen to perform the first confrontation are: Pisces Cardinale x Capricorn Shura, but before the match starts, Athena will have a moment with her saints" .

I said as Saori descended stairs that led straight into the arena, followed by Seiya and the Saintias. I descended after them to go to Shaka.

As we arrived in the arena, the gold saints approached and everyone bowed to her.

"You can get up, I'd like to meet those I do not know and review the one I know." She said and they stood up.

I took this opportunity to get to Shaka.

"Shaka, I have a question to ask you."

"What would be the question?" She asked.

"Do you know a Saintie named Kyoko? And if you know, do you know where she might be?"

Shaka looks thoughtful for a minute before nodding.

"Yes, I know her and I know where she is."

I saw that Shoko and Mii were very happy about it and I decided to ask.

"Where is she?".

"She chose to live near the lake serenity. I can not say she's here, but she lives there. But I have a question of mine, why do you want to find a saintia?"

"I may have some reason for that, but whoever wants to find her is his sister." I said pointing at Shoko and Shaka nodded.

"I understand, if that was your question, I'll go back and talk to Athena." He said going to Saori

I walked over to Shoko and put my hands on her shoulders. "Once that tournament day is over, we'll find your sister."

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N=** This was the fourth chapter of The New Wyvern.

I decided to add the Saintias because I found them interesting and do well the role of Athena's guards.

I put all the Gold Saints that I like so you can choose fights that you would like to see and they can be made.

Drako invites Yuzuriha and Cruger to be is an OC created by Merendinoemiliano, but will it be your surplice? .You will have to wait and see.

In the next chapter we will have some of the battles and a great reunion.

Now below is the status update:

Wyvern = **Drako (the Celestial Star of Destruction)**

Garuda = Free

Griffon = **Reserved**

Alraune = **Reserved**

Balron = **Reserved**

Cockatrice = Free

Bat = **Geist (the Celestial Star of Darkness)**

Behemoth = Free

Benu = Free

Cait Sith = Free

Deadly Beetle = Free

Dryad = **Reserved**

Arch-Demon = Free

Elf = **Reserved**

Gargoyle = Free

Genbu = Free

Gorgon = Free

Harpy = **Marin (the Celestial Star of Hunt)**

Devil Drake = Free

Leech = Free

Lizard = Free

Lycaon = **Reserved**

Mandrake = Free

Moloch = Free

Valkyrie = Free

Nasu = Free

Arch-Fairy = **Reserved**

Owl = **Reserved**

Papillon = **Misha(the ? star of ?)**

Whale = Free

Lustful Nun = Free

Beelzebub = Free

Dream Peacock = Free

Death Star = Free

Fallen Archangel = Free

 **Specters without surplices: Pandora,Cruger**

 **Unconfirmed Specters:Yuzuriha**

 **See you and have a good day(or night)**


End file.
